


Remebered

by Loxzie



Series: Forgotten [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But Not For Malec, Happy Ending, Loving Marriage, M/M, Sad, Sad Magnus Bane, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Part 2 of Forgotten. This one is a happy ending, you're welcome. Slight angst but Saphael, not Malec.





	Remebered

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! It's happy, I guess. Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments!

_Magnus walked out of his bedroom to see Alec stood over the stove, cooking bacon, oblivious to the man stood there in awe at him. Magnus walked over to him and snaked his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder._

_“Good morning baby. As much as I love bacon, I didn’t like waking up alone.” Magnus whispered whilst pouting like a child._

_“Morning and we both know that if you don’t have your breakfast in the morning, you would suffocate me with my pillow.” Alec replied, chuckling._

_“Mags, I kind of need to go to work, to earn money. Well, that’s not helping.” Alec chuckled when Magnus straddled his legs and sat on top of him, essentially pinning him down on the bed._

_“You aren’t going anywhere. I’m not finished with you.” Magnus said, leaning down to kiss him whilst his hand travelled lower._

_“Alright, five more minutes.” Alec teased, before flipping their position and kissing Magnus._

_“Alec why are you looking at me like that?” Magnus asked cautiously. He and Alec had been sat at the beach for a while, getting tans and relaxing together._

_“Oh no reason.” Alec teased. Next thing Magnus knew, Alec had picked him up and started walking with him. magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and held on for dear life._

_“AH! No! Get me out of this water right now!” He yelled when Alec was stomach deep in the ocean, Magnus gripping him like a frightened cat. He started trying to wriggle out of Alec’s grip, but he just held on tighter._

_“Baby.” He whispered. “Mags, I’ve got you. You’re fine, I promise.” He promised before leaning in to kiss Magnus, distracting him that way._

Magnus shot up into a sitting position, startling Simon who was sat next to his bed. He was panting, struggling to breathe but he had to find Alec. He frantically searched the room with his eyes but found nothing.

“Alexander? Where’s Alec?!” He yelled to Simon who didn’t seem to appreciate the yelling.

“He literally just left.” Simon shrugged.

“Well go get him!” Magnus yelled. Simon stood up slowly and stomped out of the room. The machines next to him were making an irritating beeping noise that just wouldn’t shut up!

“Hey Magnus.” Alec said awkwardly from the door. “Simon said you wanted me. Do you want a drink?” Alec said stiffly before walked to the desk next to his bed and lifting up his cup. Magnus knocked the cup out of his hand and pulled him in for a kiss by his shirt. Alec seemed surprised. Why would be surprised? Magnus was his husband. And that’s when he realised, he was wearing a wedding ring.

When the kiss broke, Magnus looked down to Alec’s hand. He still had his ring on. Was he married to someone else? “Alec, where’s my ring?”

“We’re… we… it’s… do you not remember?” Alec asked awkwardly.

“Remember what? The last thing I remember is seeing you, saying I love you and being rushed into hospital.” Alec’s eyes widened. He had forgotten the last 6 months of his entire life.

“Magnus, you’re missing an entire 6 months.” Alec explained. “You want the good news or the bad news first?”

“Bad news.” Magnus said worried. Why was there bad news?

“You lost your memory after your accident. You thought you hated me. Your mind went back to our school years basically. You sent me pre-signed divorce papers, which you forced me to sign. You moved out and gave me back your wedding ring. 6 months ago. We’ve been divorced for 5 months.” Alec said, not looking at Magnus the entire time.

Magnus felt like screaming. For 6 months, Alec had believed he didn’t love him. For 6 months, they hadn’t been together. He was missing 6 months’ worth of memories. That’s half a year!

“Alexander, you know I love you, right?” He asked carefully. He could’ve said anything. He could’ve told him he never loved him, or it wasn’t real or-

“Yeah, of course I do. I’m just glad I’ve got you back.” Alec said, embracing Magnus. He climbed into the bed with Magnus and cuddled up to him, content. Finally. This is what he’s been wanting for months. Just Magnus’ body heat was enough for Alec to feel like he was on drugs. He was so happy, _finally!_

But all good things come to an end. Just as they were drifting off, they heard a faint ‘aw’ from the doorway. They both looked over to see the doctor stood in the doorway. “I’m guessing he got his memories back?” The doctor asked with a smile.

Alec’s grin grew even bigger. “Yeah. He’s come back to me.”

“Well, not entirely. But he remembers you love?” The doctor asked. He looked over the moon for Alec, maybe the doctor had personal experience with it. “I had a husband once. His name was Simon. But he had an accident, similar to yours Magnus, and he forgot me. He ended up marrying some beautiful woman and they’re happy now. But I’ll always have the memories, right?” The doctor said with a sad expression.

“Oh, I’m sorry doctor…?”

“Santiago. Raphael Santiago.” He offered with a smile. “Like I said, you haven’t fully got Magnus back. There are things he might be missing. You forced his brain to remember.” He said, and Alec’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t mean literally. His brain was trying to remember, and you just gave him that little push, is all. We’ve had similar cases. He might be forgetting some small things. One patient forgot why the microwave beeped and had a panic attack. Another forgot how to get blankets off his body and freaked out. there might be a couple of things you’ll need to help him with, that’s all. Assuming you’ll be living together again?” The doctor explained.

“If you want me to.” Alec asked Magnus, who sighed and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Well duh! I’m remarrying you, the whole lot. We’re not staying separated. Fuck that.” Magnus said confidently before turning back to the doctor.

“Cherish those words. Some of us will never hear them.” He said sadly. “You’re free to go when you’re ready. You just need to sign discharging papers.” The doctor said before walking out the door.

“Wait! Doctor Santiago!” Alec yelled, and the doctor walked back in with a confused expression. “Your husband, what was his name?” Alec asked, hoping he wasn’t overstepping.

“Simon. Simon Lewis.” The doctor said with a smile. He was smiling at the memories and Alec knew exactly what that was like and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, he married my sister and he’s happy. Even if he isn’t with you, it’s better that they’re happy, isn’t it?” Alec said from experience. The time away from Magnus killed him. His heart was so broken, he could feel it trying to beat but failing. The only thing that kept him sane was that Magnus was happy. He wasn’t miserable.

“Yeah, I’m glad he’s happy.” He said with a smile.

“Wait, doctor.” Magnus said confused. “If Alexander ‘forced’ me to remember, why not do the same with Simon?”

“Because he’s happy.” He said simply and left. 

 

When Alec and Magnus got back to Alec’s flat, Magnus gasped, tears streaming down his face. It was so small. No room for Alec. It was so dark, black walls. It had a miserable atmosphere from the doorway and Magnus mentally kicked himself for not remembering his husband.

“You moved out and into Izzy and Simon’s house. So, you can move in here with me until we get another house?” Alec asked, and Magnus only nodded, not trusting his voice. “Alright, I’ll take your bag to the bedroom. The fridge has food, so you can make a sandwich or some toast or something if you want baby.” Alec said, before kissing Magnus’ head.

As Alec was putting away one of Magnus’ favourite shirts, he heard things being thrown in the kitchen and sound of grunting in frustration before sobs. Alec sped into the kitchen to see Magnus sat at the island, head in his hands crying. The toaster was sideways, with a bit of bread sticking out in a strange way. There was a cup upside down with liquid all around it.

He walked over to Magnus and put his arms around him. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’m useless! I can’t make a bit of toast with a drink!” Magnus said in between sobs. Alec kissed his head four times before cleaning up all the mess. He went over to Magnus and took his hand.

“It’s alright baby. I’ll just teach you again, aright?” Alec asked with a smile that made Magnus at ease a little more. “I’ll help you, and if the answer is no, don’t get upset ok?” Alec asked, and Magnus just nodded and wiped his tears. “Do you remember what goes into a toaster to make toast?”

Magnus nodded. “Bread.” He said, pointing to the packet with bread in.

“Well done!” Alec said, giving Magnus a kiss on the cheek. “Pick up the bread and take two pieces out.” Magnus did that and held them in his hands. “Ok, give me one and I’ll show you.” Alec said, taking the bread from Magnus and sliding it into the toaster. He looked back at Magnus who was watching carefully. He nodded and did it himself. He looked back at Alec who was smiling widely at him. “One more step for toast. Do you remember?” He asked carefully. Magnus nodded and pulled the leaver down. Alec made a noise of celebration and hugged Magnus, spinning him around in the process. “Well done Magnus! I’m so proud of you!” Alec said honestly. It wasn’t easy learning basic things again and it must’ve been so embarrassing for Magnus to have to be taught how to make toast, but baby steps.

“Alexander, I’m a little thirsty.” He said awkwardly.

Alec smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. “What would you like to drink?” He asked.

“Apple juice.” He said confused, almost as if he knew the name but didn’t believe it was a drink.

“Ok. That’s kept in the fridge. Do you remember what a fridge is?” He asked carefully. Magnus nodded and opened the fridge. “Ok, now we want the carton that says apple juice. Can you see it?” Magnus nodded and picked up the carton. He showed it to Alec, silently asking if it’s right and when Alec nodded, he smiled. He put it on the counter. “Now we need a cup.” Alec said, pointing to the cupboard with the cups in. Magnus opened it and got out a cup and put it on the side upside-down. “The thing with cups is, you need the liquid inside.”

“I don’t remember what to do Alec. Is that wrong?” He asked, getting upset.

“Hey, it’s alright. All you have to do is pick up the cup and find the hole.” He said. Magnus picked up the cup and ran his finger along the cup, the bottom, all the sides until his finger slipped into the cup. “Well done!” He said, giving him a tight hug. “The hole needs to be at the top.” He said, hoping Magnus would understand that. Magnus nodded and put the cup down the right way now. “Get the carton and open it by unscrewing the lid.” He said. Magnus started to twist but the wrong way. He was grunting.

“It’s not.. working.” He said in between grunts.

“Twist it the other way babe.” Alec explained and made a joyous noise when the lid came off with ease. The toast coming out the toaster startled Magnus who dropped the carton. Luckily Alec caught it before too much mess was made. He gently placed it on the counter. “Now lift the carton and pour the drink into the cup hole. The drink will come out of here.” He said, pointing to the opening. Magnus poured the drink a little before stopping. He looked back at Alec, checking that it was right. Alec nodded, and he continued to pour it until it was close to the top. He stopped quickly and put the carton down.

 

Alec went through the rest of the process with him and gave him encouragement the entire time. He wanted him to know that it was ok to make mistakes and forget. It’s alright. Because Alec was there, and he wasn’t going anywhere. And now, every time Magnus made a drink, he always ran his finger along the glass to find the hole, and Alec has never been prouder of his husband in his life. It felt so good to say that again.


End file.
